Feeling About You
by iluminnascent
Summary: Perasaan manusia dibedakan menjadi tiga. Benci, Cemburu dan Cinta. Warning: OOC, SLASH, typo s , etc. Don't Like, please Don't Read! Another Drarry from me for aicchan's birthday. Read n Review if you don't mind... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Hate!

Fic ini saia persembahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk **aicchan**. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu, ai-nee... Semoga Nee menyukai hadiah dari saia ini walau mungkin fic-nya kurang pantas sebagai sebuah hadiah. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, SLASH, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

**Setting: **5th Year, No War Again...

**.**

**Fee****ling About You**

**Chapter 1: Hate****!**

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kalian berdua," kata Minerva McGonagall kepada dua orang pemuda dihadapannya. Walau nada bicaranya terkesan datar, tapi kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah wanita tersebut.

"Kalian berkelahi seperti sekumpulan _Muggle_ yang tidak berpendidikan," lanjut wanita itu. Kedua bola mata Minerva menatap tajam dibalik kacamata yang dipakainya. "Kalian harusnya sadar siapa kalian yang sebenarnya, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

Kedua pemuda yang dipanggil namanya barusan sama sekali tidak menjawab. Pemuda yang satu, hanya menatap bosan ke arah perapian di ruangan tersebut sementara pemuda yang lainnya hanya menunduk memandangi karpet tebal dibawah kakinya.

"Detensi untuk kalian berdua," kata Minerva; mencoba manarik perhatian kedua pemuda tersebut dan ternyata berhasil. Kedua pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah guru Transfigurasi mereka. Pandangan protes terlihat jelas di masing-masing mata kedua pemuda itu.

"Bersihkan seluruh koridor di sepanjang lantai tiga kastil ini setelah makan malam, tanpa menggunakan sihir, dan jangan protes," lanjut wanita itu saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau bukan karena kau," desis Harry Potter, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah pemuda pirang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku yang salah? Apa kau sedang mengigau, Potter?" kata pemuda pirang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin. Ia terlihat sedang menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding kastil yang dingin. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjalani detensi yang diberikan McGonagall barusan.

Hei, seorang Draco Malfoy mana mau mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Peri Rumah; bukan seseorang seperti dirinya. Dimana akan ia taruh wajahnya kalau orang-orang melihat seorang Draco Malfoy terlihat sedang... mengepel lantai? Demi celana dalam Merlin! Seorang Malfoy tidak akan mau repot-repot berbuat seperti itu!

Harry menggeretakkan giginya. "Memang kau-lah yang salah, Malfoy! Kalau bukan kau yang mulai terlebih dahulu, aku tidak akan berada disini, mengepel seluruh koridor!" bentak Harry. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mencengkram gagang alat pengepel lantai dengan keras. Saking kerasnya, mungkin benda itu akan patah menjadi dua bagian hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

"Kau mengigau lagi, Potter," desis Draco. Ia masih sibuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dihadapannya. "Karena kau yang memukulku terlebih dahulu-lah kita harus menjalani detensi seperti ini!"

Harry mendengus. Memang ia yang terlebih dahulu-lah yang meninju wajah Draco saat menunggu kelas Transfigurasi-nya dimulai tadi pagi. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan ia sampai berbuat seperti itu.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku hanya memukulmu, Malfoy," kata Harry. "Mengingat apa yang mulut busukmu ucapkan kepada Hermione, sebuah pukulan di wajah sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya."

Perkataan Harry barusan mau tidak mau membuat seorang Draco Malfoy akhirnya naik pitam. Ditendangnya alat pengepel yang sejak tadi tergeletak tidak berdosa di atas lantai koridor yang dingin. Cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan benda itu terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dan menimbulkan bunyi 'klontang' keras saat benda itu menyentuh lantai.

Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Harry. Dalam satu gerakan, ia menarik jubah pemuda itu dan langsung menghantamkan tubuh Harry ke arah dinding yang dingin. Mau tidak mau, erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat punggung Harry menabrak dinding.

"Si Granger itu memang pantas dipanggil 'Darah-Lumpur', Potter!" bentak Draco tepat di depan wajah Harry. "Kau tidak perlu membela Darah-Lumpur sepertinya. Aku heran mengapa kau mau berteman dengan Darah-Lumpur menjijikan dan orang seperti Si Wessel itu. Memang apa bagusnya mereka? Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Potter."

Harry menyentak keras tangan Draco yang mencengkram bagian depan jubahnya. Mata hijau pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Kalau saja tatapan Harry itu bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan saat itu juga para penghuni Hogwarts akan menemukan sesosok tubuh tidak bernyawa di koridor itu.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Menghina. Teman-temanku, Malfoy," kata Harry dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Ingin sekali ia meluncurkan beberapa Kutukan kepada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Sayang, ia tidak bisa melakukannya mengingat tongkat sihir miliknya baru saja disita oleh Professor McGonagall.

"Mereka memang pantas dihina, Potter," desis Draco sambil melangkah menjauh dari Harry. Disilangkannya kembali kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap lekat ke arah Harry. Selama beberapa saat kedua pemuda itu hanya diam sambil saling melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah lawannya masing-masing. Sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah melupakan detensi yang harus mereka jalani.

Harry mengeram pelan atas perkataan Draco. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu. Kali ini, ialah yang menarik bagian depan jubah Draco; membuat tubuh Draco yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menunduk dan menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata hijau Harry.

"Kubilang, 'Jangan menghina teman-temanku', Draco! Apa itu kurang jelas!" hardik Harry. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya. Ia akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah pemuda Slytherin itu kalau saja telinganya tidak mendengar sebuah suara mengeong tidak jauh darinya.

Mata hijau milik Harry mencari darimana asal suara kucing itu. Ia mendecak keras saat mendapati sesosok kucing tengah memandang ke arah mereka dari atas sebuah gantungan obor di koridor tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada Mrs. Norris, Malfoy," desis Harry sembari melepaskan bagian depan jubah Draco. Ia kemudian beranjak menjauhi pemuda berparas tampan tersebut dan melanjutkan detensi-nya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan saat Draco menyeringai licik ke arahnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini mengingat sebentar lagi Filch, si Penjaga Sekolah akan datang untuk memeriksa pekerjaan mereka.

**...**

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa tunggal di ruang Rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Ruangan tersebut terlihat sepi mengingat saat ini hampir tengah malam. Hanya terlihat beberapa murid Gryffindor yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah anak-anak kelas tujuh yang sedang sibuk belajar untuk menghadapi ujian NEWT mereka.

Tidak ada niat sama sekali bagi pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut sekadar pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam sembari menatap bosan ke arah luar jendela.

Pekerjaan membersihkan koridor sekolah sudah cukup menghabiskan energinya mengingat seberapa panjang koridor itu. Belum lagi Draco yang tidak mau diajak bekerja sama sehingga lebih banyak Harry yang melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" kata sebuah suara dar arah sampingnya. Lewat sudut matanya, dilihatnya Hermione Granger tengah menatap cemas kearahnya. Disamping gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu, ada Ronald Weasley yang terlihat sedang menenteng sebuah kotak yang Harry yakini adalah kotak papan Catur Sihir.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja, 'Mione," kata Harry sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah mengingat beratnya detensi hari ini."

"Oh, Harry. Harusnya kau tidak perlu mendapat detensi gara-gara membelaku tadi pagi," kata Hermione. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh ruang Rekreasi dan kemudian membuka sebuah buku tebal yang sebagian halamannya sudah tampak menguning. Entah buku apa yang sedang dibaca gadis terpintar diangkatannya itu, Harry sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

"Hermione benar, _Mate_. Harusnya kau tidak perlu mendapat detensi dari Professor McGonagall. Malfoy itu memang pantas mendapat sebuah pukulan di wajahnya. Tidak sepantasnya ia berkata seperti itu," kata Ron sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hermione dan mulai membuka kotak Catur Sihir. "Mau main beberapa kali?"

Harry nyengir mendapat ajakan dari pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Ron benar. Ia seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan seorang Draco Malfoy. Hermione yang dikatai Darah-Lumpur saja tampaknya sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Malah gadis itu terlihat cuek saja. Jadi mengapa Harry malah memikirkannya?

Harry pun beranjak mendekati Ron dan membantunya mengeluarkan bidak-bidak catur dari kotaknya. Selama beberapa lama ruang Rekreasi dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan dari bidak-bidak Catur Sihir yang meneriakkan usulan-usulan kepada Harry maupun Ron. Mereka berdua tampaknya sama sekali tidak perduli kalau keributan kecil mereka mengganggu murid-murid lain yang sedang belajar malam itu. Yeah, memangnya mereka pernah perduli?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita pasti terlambat, Harry," kata Ron. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas akan sesuatu hal. Bagaimana pemuda itu tidak cemas mengingat kalau mereka saat ini tengah mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas mereka pagi ini. Memang semua ini adalah kesalahan mereka sendiri karena semalam terlalu asyik bermain catur dan tidak memperdulikan waktu. Akhirnya pagi ini, mereka bangun kesiangan bahkan tidak sempat untuk sarapan.

"Tidak akan kalau kita lebih cepat," kata Harry walau ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia mampercepat larinya menyusuri koridor yang suah sepi. Dengan terburu-buru, mereka menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah tanah; sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan mereka walau tahu tangga-tangga batu itu sangat licin.

.

"Apa alasan kalian bisa terlambat ke kelasku, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley?" sapa sebuah suara saat mereka baru saja memasuki kelas mereka beberapa saat tadi. Kedua orang yang disebut namanya itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan paksa saat mendengar nada dingin yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Err-" gumam Harry. Mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap sekilas sosok serba hitam yang dikenal sebagai orang yang mengajar di kelas Ramuan-Severus Snape-sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lantai seolah-olah lantai tersebut lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, Mr. Potter? Potong sepuluh angka dari Gryffindor karena terlambat," kata Snape sembari membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. "Cepat cari meja kalian dan kerjakan ramuan di papan atau aku terpaksa akan mengusir kalian dari kelasku."

Tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan _Potion Master_ tersebut, kedua pemuda yang sejak tadi mematung di depan pintu kelas segera beranjak dari sana dan mencari meja mereka.

"Snape benar-benar tidak tidak berubah. Apa ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kata 'toleransi' sekalipun?" gerutu Ron sambil berbisik saat mereka telah menemukan meja kosong di bagian belakang kelas. Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu membongkar-bongkar tas miliknya dan mengeluarkan buku serta kuali miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Harry sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Mata _emerald_ Harry menatap tajam ke arah sebuah meja tidak jauh dari mejanya. Meja dimana seorang pemuda bermata abu-abu juga tengah menatapnya. Ia kemudian mendengus sembari memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Draco menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa, _Mate_?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," katanya lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada daftar bahan-bahan yang tertera pada papan di depan kelas. Ia tidak ingin Snape sampai memergokinya yang tidak berkonsentrasi di kelasnya. Sudah cukup bagi Harry untuk mendapatkan detensi dari McGonagall sehingga ia tidak ingin mendapat detensi yang kedua kalinya dalam sepekan ini.

Pelajaran Ramuan hari ini sepertinya berlangsung dengan baik. Setidaknya hari ini Harry tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam membuat ramuan sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir Snape akan mengurangi nilai Gryffindor ataupun memberinya Detensi.

.

"Terlalu sibuk dengan para penggemarmu sehingga terlambat ke kelas, Potter?" ejek Draco sesaat setelah kelas Ramuan baru saja usai. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu tiba-tiba saja menghadang langkah Harry dan kedua temannya di depan pintu kelas.

Harry yang saat itu enggan menghadapi Draco sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas berikutnya; melewati Draco begitu saja.

"Sepertinya seorang Harry Potter yang terkenal karena berhasil selamat dari Pangeran Kegelapan sekarang menjadi seorang pengecut rupanya," ejek pemuda itu lagi.

Kali ini bukan Harry yang naik pitam mendengar kata-kata sadis Draco. Tiba-tiba saja Hermione bergerak mendekati Draco kemudian mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan hidung sang Pangeran Slytherin.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu, Malfoy," desis Hermione.

Bukannya ketakutan, Draco malah menyeringai ke arah gadis itu. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Draco dengan nada menantang.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran padamu, Malfoy."

"Benarkah? Ka-"

"Ada apa ini?" kata Snape yang muncul tiba-tiba dari pintu kelasnya. Ketiga Trio Gryffindor ditambah Draco langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok Snape yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menatap keempat muridnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukan apa-apa, Professor," kata Draco. Ia tampak tenang menghadapi Snape. "Kami hanya sedang berdiskusi sedikit. Keberatan kalau kami permisi, Professor?"

Tanpa perlu mendengar apa kata Snape, Draco melenggang pergi meninggalkan Trio Gryffindor tersebut. Sempat, ia menyunggingkan seringaian khas miliknya kepada Harry yang dibalas dengan dengusan keras dari pemuda tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalian berniat untuk terlambat di kelas kalian selanjutnya?" kata Snape memecah perhatian ketiga murid yang tersisa di koridor tersebut.

"Ayo pergi," kata Harry kepada kedua temannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Malfoy tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu kita?" kata Harry kepada kedua sahabatnya saat mereka sedang menikmati makan siangnya di Aula besar. Sesekali mata _emerald_ miliknya mencuri pandang ke arah meja Slytherin dimana Draco bersama kelompoknya juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Jangan kau tanyakan hal itu padaku, Harry," kata Hermione. "Aku sama tidak tahunya denganmu."

Harry menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Hermione. Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini ia sering memikirkan mengapa seorang Draco Malfoy sepertinya membenci dirinya. Seingat Harry, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Lebih sering Draco-lah yang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Harry ingat, sejak tahun pertamanya bersekolah di Hogwarts ia sudah mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan dari Draco. Mulai dari Draco yang sering mengatainya anak aneh atau penghinaan lainnya. Kedua sahabatnya pun mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan Malfoy itu.

Seekor burung hantu berbulu cokelat yang tiba-tiba muncul di Aula Besar dan kemudian terbang menghampirinya memaksa Harry mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menatap heran ke arah burung hantu yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tidak biasanya pos burung hantu datang di siang hari seperti ini.

"Bukannya burung hantu ini milik Sirius?" tanya Hermione sambil memandang heran ke arah burung hantu yang terlihat sedang minum dari piala milik Harry. Ia dan juga Ron menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka hanya untuk mengetahui mengapa Sirius-Ayah baptis Harry-mengirimi pemuda itu burung hantu miliknya.

Saat melihat secarik perkamen di salah satu kaki burung hantu tersebut, segera saja Harry mengambilnya lalu membaca isinya. Mata hijaunya sempat membelalak saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

"_What!_" teriak Harry. Ia tidak sadar kalau saat ini beberapa murid-murid satu asrama dengannya menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, _Mate_?" tanya Ron dengan nada penasaran. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Harry, ia kemudian merampas perkamen yang sejak tadi dipandangi Harry dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bersama Hermione yang juga penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut, Ron mulai membacanya.

"_Bloody Hell!_" pekik Ron. "Sirius menyuruhmu untuk... untuk menginap di _Malfoy Manor_ di liburan Natal ini? Apa dia sudah gila!"

Harry menghela nafasnya. Bingung, sangat bingung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Sirius Black tiba-tiba saja memintanya untuk langsung pergi ke _Malfoy Manor_ yang notabene adalah tempat tinggal si Pangeran Slytherin saat liburan Natal yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Di surat yang Sirius kirim barusan, ia hanya mengatakan kalau saat ini ia dan Regulus-adik Sirius-sedang pergi ke Albania dan baru akan kembali saat Natal nanti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa dan kenapa ia pergi kesana.

Apa Sirius memang sudah gila? Apa Sirius lupa kalau Harry bermusuhan dengan Draco? Dan mengapa Harry harus menginap di _Malfoy Manor_? Bukankah sebaiknya ia menyuruh Harry untuk menginap di _The Burrow_ saja? Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ayah Babtis-nya itu.

"...Kau akan pergi kesana Harry?" tanya Hermione yang membuat Harry tersadar dari lamunannya.

Harry mendecak. "Datang ke tempat Malfoy itu? Jangan harap!" serunya. Ia merampas surat Sirius dari tangan Ron dan kemudian dengan langkah kesal dan terburu-buru, ia beranjak meninggalkan Aula Besar. Ia tidak perduli lagi dengan makan siangnya karena ia sudah tidak lapar lagi. Lagipula, kau pasti tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang kalau suasana hatimu sedang kesal seperti Harry.

.

"Potter!"

Harry benar-benar mengutuki apa yang dialaminya hari ini. Belum cukupkah kesialan yang dialami hari ini? Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya kini memanggilnya, memaksa Harry untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya saat menyusuri koridor untuk menuju ruang Rekreasi asramanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kesal ke arah pemuda bermata abu-abu yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Malfoy?" desis Harry. "Jangan menggangguku sekarang karena aku sedang kesal."

"Memangnya aku terlihat ingin mengganggumu?" balas Draco.

"Memang itu kan yang biasa kau lakukan selama ini? Apa belum cukup sebuah pukulan di wajahmu? Atau mau kutambah lagi?"

Harry sedikit tersentak saat mata Draco berkilat memandangnya. Tapi bukan Harry Potter namanya kalau Harry menunjukkan bahwa dirinya takut pada pemuda dihadapannya. Malah yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah berjalan mendekat ke arah penyihir berambut pirang platina itu dan menunjukkan gestur tubuh menantangnya sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu, Harry," ujar Draco pelan.

Lagi-lagi Harry dibuat tersentak karena ulah Draco. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Draco mau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Selama ini si Malfoy Junior itu hanya memanggil Harry dengan 'Potter', 'si kacamata', atau nama-nama aneh lainnya. Mendengar Draco memanggilnya dengan nama depannya terasa aneh di telinga Harry.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Malfoy? Ataukah kepalamu sempat terbentur?" tanya Harry.

Draco tersenyum sinis kepada Harry. Tanpa diduga-duga, Draco menarik lengan Harry dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang kosong. Didorongnya pelan tubuh Harry agar masuk ke dalam karena Harry sempat melawan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Harry saat melihat Draco menutup pintu kelas tersebut dan menguncinya dengan Mantra. Merasa Draco hendak berniat jahat padanya, Harry mengambil tongkat dari balik jubahnya.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Mantra pelucutan senjata itu bukan berasal dari bibir Harry tapi dari Draco. Sepertinya Draco bereaksi lebih cepat dari Harry sehingga belum sempat pemuda berkaca mata itu merapalkan Mantra, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu bertindak.

Tongkat _Holy_ milik Harry terlepas dari tangannya. Melayang selama beberapa saat di udara sebelum akhirnya menyentuh lantai tidak jauh darinya.

"_Accio!_" seru Draco sambil mengarahkan tongkat _Howthorn_-nya kearah tongkat Harry. Segera saja tongkat itu meluncur mulus dan mendarat di telapak tangan kanan pemuda bermata abu-abu itu.

"Kembalikan tongkatku, Malfoy!" teriak Harry kesal.

Draco menyeringai ke arah Harry sambil menyodorkan tongkat milik pemuda itu. "Ambil saja kalau kau bisa," katanya.

Harry menggeretakkan giginya. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan ke arah Draco; ingin menggapai tongkat miliknya. Tapi belum sempat itu terjadi, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu menarik ujung jubah Harry dengan tangannya yang masih memegangi tongkat pemuda itu. Ditariknya tubuh Harry dan membenturkannya pada pintu kayu di belakangnya kemudian mengunci tubuh pemuda itu diantara kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di kedua sisi tubuh Harry.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, Harry. Bagaimana pun juga, aku selalu selangkah lebih cepat darimu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Malfoy," desis Harry yang langsung mendapat dengusan dari Draco. "Sekarang menjauh dariku sebelum aku memukulmu lagi!"

Draco tidak menanggapi ancaman Harry. Malah tanpa rasa takut ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Harry sehingga kedua pemuda itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Harry," bisik Draco. Dijatuhkannya kedua tongkat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dan dengan perlahan membawa tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Harry kemudian mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

Harry tersentak saat merasakan jemari tangan Draco yang dingin membelai wajahnya. Kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya menatap tidak percaya saat Draco mengeleminasi jarak kedua wajah mereka dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry. Jelas saja apa yang dilakukan Draco mendapat perlawanan dari pemuda itu. Sayang, tubuh Harry sudah terkunci terlebih dahulu oleh tangan kiri Draco yang tadi bebas; memaksa Harry tidak bisa melawan lebih jauh lagi.

Selama beberapa lama, Draco melumat bibir Harry tanpa mendapat perlawanan dari pemuda itu. Tidak melawan namun juga tidak membalas apa yang Draco lakukan. Sorot mata marah dan kesal adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Draco begitu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Harry.

"Sudah puas?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Yeah, tapi akan lebih puas lagi kalau kau melawan sedikit saja," ucapnya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan ujung jubah. Seringaian khas seorang Draco Malfoy terpatri jelas di wajah pucat pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar orang paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal!" bentak Harry. Didorongnya keras tubuh Draco yang membuat pemuda itu tersungkur ke belakang. Harry kemudian menyambar tongkatnya yang tergeletak diatas lantai kemudian membalikkan badannya, mengucapkan Mantra agar pintu itu terbuka.

"Aku membencimu, Malfoy," desis Harry sebelum tubuh pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu dengan bunyi debam keras karena Harry menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia tidak perduli kalau pintu itu akan rusak atau bahkan hancur karena apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau boleh mengatakan kalau kau membencimu," bisik Draco sepeninggal pemuda itu. "Tapi nanti akan kubuat kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku, Harry."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: **Saia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader dan reviewer yang menyempatkan diri membaca dan meninggalkan review di fic Halloween With Kiss. Maaf tidak bisa membalas via PM #pundung di pojokan# Terima kasih juga atas semua saran-sarannya m(-.-)m

.

So, mind to review this fic?

And thanks you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, SLASH, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

**Setting: **5th Year. No War, No Voldemort!

**.**

**Feeling About You**

**Chapter 2: Jealous!

* * *

**

"Kau itu kenapa, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang melihat Harry tengah mengaduk-aduk sarapannya dengan enggan.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat sahabatnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, `Mione," katanya. Harry pun kembali menatap makanan yang tersaji di atas piring miliknya yang kini sudah tidak jelas mana kentang dan mana daging. Mengernyit melihat kondisi makanannya, membuat Harry urung menikmati sarapannya pagi itu. Ia mendorong piringnya menjauh kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja panjang.

"Dia kenapa?" bisik Ron yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan sarapannya kepada Hermione. Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sedikit; pertanda ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa sikap Harry seperti sekarang.

Yeah, mereka memang tidak tahu karena Harry sama sekali tidak bercerita kepada kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bercerita kalau ia baru saja dicium oleh... Draco Malfoy? Tidak, Harry sama sekali tidak sanggup menceritakan apa yang menimpanya tiga hari yang lalu. Bisa-bisa Ron akan mengolok-oloknya selama setahun penuh kalau ia sampai mendengarnya.

"Harry..." panggil Hermione. Harry yang mendengar panggilan sahabatnya mendongakkan kepalanya; menatap kedua sahabatnya. "...apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu."

Pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedang perlu sedikit udara segar. Kutunggu kalian di kelas," kata Harry yang kemudian beranjak dari meja panjang dan bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar. Meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang menatap heran kepadanya.

'_Aku butuh udara segar sekarang,'_ batin Harry sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Aula Besar. Ia sempat berhenti sebentar saat melewati meja Slytherin ketika ia merasakan seseorang mengamatinya. Ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinyalah yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Ya, orang itu tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy.

Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu terlihat menatap lekat ke arah Harry. Seringaian tidak lepas dari wajahnya saat melihat Harry menatap tajam dirinya, kemudian membuang mukanya dan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Sepertinya melihat seorang Harry Potter yang kesal merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Draco.

...

Kelas Sejarah Sihir pagi ini berlangsung seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana kebanyakan murid-murid Hogwarts lebih memilih untuk tidur di dalam kelas ketimbang mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Binns-satu-satunya pengajar yang berwujud hantu di Hogwarts-yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai Pemberontakan Goblin.

Tidak seperti Hermione Granger yang terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan penjelasan pengajarnya, Harry terlihat menahan kantuk yang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu menyerangnya. Menguap selebar-lebarnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja; berniat untuk tidur.

Belum sempat ia menenggelamkan kepala di atas tumpukan tangannya, sebuah burung yang terbuat dari perkamen terbang ke arahnya dan mendarat di atas meja.

"_**Masih mengingat kejadian tempo hari, Potter?"**_

Harry mengeram pelan saat mendapati sebaris tulisan yang tertulis di burung itu saat ia membongkar burung tersebut. Mata _emerald_-nya pun segera mencari siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya surat. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama mencari, ia sudah menemukan pelakunya yang saat ini lagi-lagi menyeringai dari bangku paling belakang kelas tersebut.

Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan amarahnya yang kini sudah diambang batas agar ia tidak meluncurkan kutukan pada Pangeran Slytherin itu. Berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat sampai-sampai Ron yang duduk disamping Harry menatap pemuda itu dengan sangat heran.

Kelas Sejarah Sihir berakhir satu setengah jam kemudian. Tanpa membuang-buang waktunya, Harry segera membereskan peralatannya dan memasukkan asal-asalan ke dalam tasnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit tergesa, ia pun meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

.

Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas hamparan rumput hijau di tepi Danau Hogwarts sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari ini jam pelajarannya kosong sampai saat makan siang dan baru akan mulai kembali sore nanti. Memungkinkannya untuk sekadar menenangkan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak karena apa yang telah Draco lakukan padanya.

"Sial!" maki Harry saat mengingat kejadian dimana Daco menciumnya tempo hari. Mengingat bagaimana bibir lembut pemuda itu yang membelai bibirnya...

Bagaimana aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu yang bisa dicium Harry dengan jelas...

Dan bagaimana sensasi yang diciptakan saat jemari pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya...

"Apa yang barusan kupikirkan!" pekik Harry frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya saat menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya susah tidur belakangan ini! Tidak seharusnya Harry memikirkan itu. Bukankah Harry seharusnya melupakannya saja? Bagaimana pun ia itu laki-laki normal yang masih menyukai lawan jenis.

Ya, ia adalah laki-laki NORMAL! Normal karena ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Cho Chang, salah satu murid asrama Ravenclaw sekaligus _seeker_ di tim Quidditch asramanya. Jadi tidak seharusnya Harry memikirkan Draco Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Potter?"

Harry tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggu waktunya. Harry langsung mengutuki segala kesialan yang menimpanya belakangan ini saat melihat seorang Draco Malfoy berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengikutiku terus, Malfoy?" desis Harry yang segera berdiri dan menyambar tas miliknya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri seperti itu," kata Draco yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon terdekat. Mata abu-abu pemuda itu menatap lekat ke arah Harry yang terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu kata yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Draco.

"Kalau bukan mengikutiku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Harry.

"Ini tempat umum, Potter. Apa salahnya aku kemari," jawab Draco. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Harry. Ia baru berhenti saat berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan pemuda tersebut. Diulurkannya tangan pucatnya ke arah Harry; berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi sebelum tangan itu menyentuh apa yang ingin disentuh, Harry sudah terlebih dahulu menepis tangan Draco dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjauh dariku!" bentak Harry. Mata _emerald_-nya menyiratkan kebencian yang ditujukan kepada Draco. Melihat hal tersebut, Draco pun mau tidak mau menarik kembali tangannya.

"...Apa kau begitu membenciku, Harry?" tanya Draco. "Apakah selain benci, tidak ada rasa lain di hatimu untukku?"

Lama Harry terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Draco barusan. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Mata abu-abunya kini beralih ke arah Danau yang membeku. Terlihat begitu berkilauan dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Apakah kalau aku mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry mendengus keras. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya apa yang kau katakan tadi, Malfoy? Jawabannya tidak. Dan jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata-kata itu padaku!"

Merasa kalau pembicaraan ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya, Harry pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi sebelum kakinya beranjak pergi, ia merasakan sesuatu mencekal tangannya. Ia melirik dan melihat sebuah tangan putih pucat mencengkram lengannya.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Harry yang segera menyentak keras tangan Draco. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda Slytherin itu mencengkram lengannya dengan terlampau kuat sehingga tidak bisa ia lepaskan.

Draco menarik lengan Harry sehingga tubuh pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu kini menghadap kearahnya. "Aku belum selesai bicara," desis Draco.

Harry mencibir. "Apa lagi yang perlu kita bicarakan? Aku sudah muak denganmu, Malfoy! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"

Seorang Draco Malfoy tidak akan mau menuruti perintah orang lain. Malah hal tersebut akan membuatnya semakin tidak berniat untuk melepaskan lengan Harry. Dengan sekali tarik, ia menarik tubuh Harry semakin mendekat kepadanya. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi menganggur, mencengkram leher Harry dan menariknya mendekat ke wajah Draco sehingga untuk yang kedua kalinya kedua wajah pemuda itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Seorang Malfoy tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya," bisik Draco tepat di depan wajah Harry yang tanpa sadar membuat Harry menahan nafas saat nafas Draco berhembus dan menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisiknya lagi.

Harry tersentak saat menatap kedua bola mata abu-abu dihadapannya. Mata itu menyiratkan keseriusan. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali ditunjukkan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Selama beberapa lama keduanya hanya diam menikmati pesona kedua bola mata lawan mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya Harry yang tersadar lebih dahulu kembali mendorong tubuh Draco agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau sudah gila, Malfoy!" seru Harry yang kemudian segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh; meninggalkan Draco yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

**...**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, _Mate_?" tanya Ron saat ia, Hermione dan juga Harry tengah bersantai di ruang rekreasi. "Kau aneh sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini!"

"Ron benar. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Harry?" Hermione bertanya kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Ditutupnya buku tebal yang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia baca; menunggu Harry untuk berbicara.

Harry yang ditanyai oleh kedua sahabatnya terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Melirik ke sekitarnya hanya untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, Harry pun mulai bercerita. Masa bodoh kalau pada akhirnya Ron akan menertawakannya. Ia tidak perduli karena saat ini yang ia perlukan adalah saran.

.

"_What!_" teriak Ron dan Hermione bersamaan saat Harry selesai bercerita. Kedua orang itu menatap tidak percaya kepada Harry yang baru saja menceritakan kalau ia dicium oleh Draco.

"Kau sedang bercanda kan, Harry?" tanya Hermione yang seolah-olah tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Harry balik bertanya kepada gadis itu. "Aku serius. Si brengsek itu menciumku dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku. Apa dia sudah gila?" kata Harry dengan suara berbisik; tidak ingin orang-orang di ruangan itu mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Ron dan Hermione saling berpandangan. Heran dan tidak percaya adalah reaksi mereka. Tidak menyangka kalau seorang Draco Malfoy melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengerjaimu, _Mate_," kata Ron memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda ketiganya. "Lebih baik tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Tapi," Hermione tiba-tiba angkat bicara, "bagaimana kalau ternyata Malfoy serius?"

Harry tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya apa yang Hermione katakan ternyata benar. "Aku ini masih normal. 'Mione," kata Harry.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak normal. Aku hanya mengatakan bagaimana kalau Malfoy serius dengan ucapannya. Hanya itu."

Harry tidak menanggapi perkataan Hermione. Ia hanya diam sembari menatap perapian yang menyala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak terakhr kalinya kedua pemuda berbeda asrama itu berinteraksi satu sama lain. Entah mengapa sejak kejadian di tepi Danau, Draco tidak lagi mengerecoki Harry dengan sindiran-sindiran yang biasa pemuda Slytherin itu lontarkan. Tidak ada juga perang Mantra saat Harry dan Draco berpapasan di koridor atau dimana pun. Seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan mengerjai Potter, Draco?" kata Theo, salah satu teman satu asrama Draco yang biasa mengikuti kemana pun Pangeran Slytherin itu pergi. Ia tampak sangat tertarik karena Draco mengacuhkan begitu saja seorang Harry Potter saat mereka sedang menunggu kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib beberapa saat yang lalu.

Draco yang ditanyai seperti itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati Harry yang terlihat berbicara dengan Ron dan Hermione yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Draco sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi yang pastinya mereka terlihat sedang berbicara serius.

"Drakie~"

Panggilan bernada manja yang sanggup membuat Draco merinding mendengarnya membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Trio Griffindor tersebut. Mata abu-abunya menatap tajam kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kini bergelayut manja pada lengan kanannya.

"Parkinson," desis Draco kepada gadis itu.

"Oh, Drakie... panggil aku Pansy. Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu agar memanggilku seperti itu!"

Menghela nafas, Draco berusaha melepaskan tangan Pansy yang memeluk erat lengannya. Ia juga sempat menatap tajam ke arah Theo yang terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah ketika melihat pemandangan antara Draco dan Pansy.

"Lepaskan aku, Pansy. Dan berhenti menggangguku, " kata Draco dengan nada dingin dan tanpa ekspresi yang langsung membuat Pansy merenggut kesal seraya melepaskan tangannya. Ia berbalik membelakangi Draco dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia kesal karena lagi-lagi Draco mengacuhkannya.

"Dia gadis yang menyebalkan, hmm?" kata Blaise Zabini yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil bersandar di salah satu pohon di tepi Hutan Terlarang. Ia terlihat sangat bosan kali ini.

"Yeah, gadis yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal," gumam Draco pelan sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Trio Griffindor. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat Harry tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan... marah? Tapi pemuda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rubeus Hagrid-manusia setengah raksasa yang mengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib-ketika Draco menyadari tatapan Harry yang tertuju padanya. Seulas seringai nampak di wajah tampan Draco saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry terlihat memasuki kastil Hogwarts dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng Firebolt di tangan kanannya. Seragam Quidditch yang melekat di tubuhnya terlihat basah dengan ujung pakaiannya yang tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air dan mengotori koridor yang dilaluinya dengan genangan air.

Ia tidak perduli kalau seandainya Filch ataupun kucing peliharaannya memergoki Harry yang mengotori koridor saat ini. Ia hanya perduli satu hal. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang akan segera ia dapatkan di kamar asramanya.

Salahkanlah Angelina Johnson yang membuat Harry basah kuyup karena mengejar Snitch di tengah guyuran hujan salju sore ini. Kapten tim Quidditch-nya itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dalam latihan kali ini. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu sehinggga menyuruh anak buahnya berlatih di tengah cuaca yang buruk. Apakah karena stress akibat ujian N.E.W.T yang menyebabkan gadis itu _out of character_ seperti tadi, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu.

Belum sempat ia berbelok di koridor pertama yang dilaluinya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di dekat dinding koridor. Kedua orang itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan sangat akrab. Sesekali suara tawa keluar dari bibir sang gadis saat si pemuda membisiki sesuatu di telinganya.

Harry merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang aneh saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Perasaan yang sama yang ia rasakan saat Pansy bergelayut manja pada Draco. Sesak, kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat perutnya melilit sakit.

Tanpa sadar Harry mencengkram gagang sapu miliknya lebih keras dari yang seharusnya dan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia sepertinya melupakan dingin yang tadi dirasakannya saat melihat pemuda pirang yang tidak jauh darinya sedang memainkan rambut panjang gadis dihadapannya.

Mengeram kesal, Harry pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Terpaksa ia harus mencari jalan memutar agar bisa kembali ke asramanya daripada harus melewati kedua orang itu. _Hell no!_ Ia sama sekali tidak mau.

"Malfoy brengsek!" maki Harry sambil berjalan menuju asramanya. "Apa tidak bisa mencari tempat lain untuk pacaran!"

Sepanjang perjalanan gerutuan tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Sesekali kata makian dan umpatan mengiringi suara langkah kaki Harry. Ia baru berhenti menggerutu saat sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang saat ini terlihat sedang bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang _fals_.

Setelah mengucapkan kata kunci dengan sedikit membentak, Harry pun memanjat melalui lubang di belakang lukisan tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam asramanya. Mata hijau cemerlangnya mengamati keadaan ruang rekreasi yang masih ramai karena hari belum terlalu malam. Ia mendapati Ron dan Hermione sedang duduk di permadani dengan beberapa gulung perkamen dan buku-buku yang terbuka disekeliling mereka.

Menghiraukan beberapa teman asrama yang menyapanya saat ia lewat, Harry yang masih kesal karena apa yang ia lihat tadi buru-buru berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya; sekali lagi mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Harry pada dirinya sendiri. Suara gemericik air yang keluar dari _shower_ dan membasahi tubuh pemuda itu mengiringi perang batin di kepala Harry.

Lagi-lagi perasaan yang tidak dikenalnya menyeruak kembali saat mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Seorang Draco Malfoy tengah berbicara berdua dengan seorang gadis yang Harry tahu namanya adalah Astoria Greengrass, murid satu tingkat di bawah Harry yang satu asrama dengan Draco.

Harry tidak tahu perasaan apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Tapi yang pasti, perasaan itu membuatnya tampak tidak tenang. Apalagi mengingat kalau tadi Draco sempat tersenyum tipis kepada Astoria, membuat Harry merasa ingin menyingkirkan gadis itu dari Draco.

"Sial!" rutuk Harry karena tidak juga mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan segera ia menyudahi acara 'menenangkan pikiran'-nya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengeringkan tubuh dan mengganti pakaiannya.

**...**

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini, 'Mione," kata Ron yang menatap tumpukan perkamen dihadapannya dengan tatapan horor. Tugas-tugas yang mengalir seperti air bah yang tidak ada hentinya memaksa pemuda berambut kemerahan itu lebih memilih untuk sakit daripada mengerjakan semua tugas _essay_ yang belum juga selesai sampai sekarang.

"Jangan mengeluh dan kerjakan saja," tungkas Hermione tanpa menatap ke arah Ron. Mata gadis itu terlihat menyusuri tulisan-tulisan yang tertulis di perkamen dihadapannya sambil sesekali mencoret dan memperbaiki isinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu padahal kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan," gerutu Ron lagi.

Hermione menghentikan kegiatannya mengoreksi tugas _essay_ Astronomi milik Ron dan kemudian memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan aku-juga-mengalami-hal-yang-sama-denganmu, lalu kembali menekuni hal yang ia lakukan barusan.

Ron mendesah panjang sembari merebahkan tubuhnya pada permadani yang melapisi seluruh ruang rekreasi. Tapi kemudian ia bangun saat melihat Harry berjalan ke arahnya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Kemeja yang dikancing asal-asalan dan rambut yang basah sehabis mandi.

"...Aku butuh bantuan kalian," kata Harry yang mendudukkan dirinya diantara Ron dan Hermione.

Harry melihat kedua sahabatnya kini menatap heran kearahnya. Hermione sudah mengesampingkan memeriksa _essay_ milik Ron dan kini menunggu Harry untuk bercerita. Sedangkan Ron menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sofa di dekatnya.

"Katakan," perintah Hermione kepada Harry.

Harry mengangguk pasrah. Dengan suara pelan ia mulai menceritakan apa yang begitu menganggu pikirannya saat ini. Bagaimana perasaannya saat ini semua itu meluncur mulus dari bibir pemuda itu.

"_Well_-Harry," kata Hermione sesaat setelah Harry selesai bercerita. Gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli yang kini bertengger di wajah cantiknya. "Aku akui kau sangat hebat dalam beberapa hal. Baik itu dalam terbang atau pelajaran. Tapi harus kuakui kau itu bodoh dalam hal perasaan."

Bukan hanya Harry yang menatap heran ke arah Hermione. Setidaknya Ron juga seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?" kata Ron.

Hermione menatap sinis ke arah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Memang kalau dalam hal seperti ini, anak laki-laki agak sedikit lambat untuk menyadarinya. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Ron, Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu ke arah Harry.

"Harry, kau itu..." Hermione terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara. "...cemburu."

Harry membelalakkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Hermione tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Ia cemburu? Yang benar saja!

"Harry, kau memang cemburu. Kau harus akui itu."

"Ta-Tapi aku membenci Malfoy," desis Harry. Ia beralih ke arah Ron; berniat meminta pertolongan dalam hal ini. Sayang pemuda itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bukan orang yang pintar dalam hal mempelajari perasaan seseorang.

Hermione tersenyum. "Benci bukan menjadi patokan untuk membuatmu cemburu pada seseorang atau tidak. Kau boleh mengatakan kalau kau membenci Malfoy. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatimu?"

Harry tidak menjawab. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha memahami setiap kata yang Hermione ucapkan. Apakah benar ia cemburu karena seseorang berada di dekat pemuda itu? Tapi mengapa ia harus cemburu? Bukankah ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadap pemuda itu?

Harry tidak mengerti tapi bukan berarti ia tidak ingin tahu. Tanpa diketahui kedua sahabatnya, Harry berniat untuk mencari tahu.

...

**To be Continued**

...

**A/N: **tanpa banyak basa-basi, saia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk:

**Kuchiki Hirata, AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer, SlythGirlz Phantomhive, Sun-T, Icci chan, C****CloveRuki, Lalalu, himawari Ichinomiya, aicchan, tyas kaitani amelia, Cyborg GirL Fujoshilver & Mayu Azanuma,** karena sudah bersedia me-review chapter sebelumnya...

.

Mind to leave me review again?


	3. Chapter 3: Love!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance / Friendship

**Warning: **possible OOC, SLASH, typo(s), etc.

**Don`t Like, please Don`t Read!**

**Setting: **5th Year. No War, No Voldemort!

**.**

**Feeling About You**

**Chapter 3: Love!**

Kereta api _Hogwarts Express_ perlahan mulai melaju meninggalkan stasiun Hogmeade menuju Stasiun _King's Cross_ dimana tujuan akhir kereta berwarna merah itu. Di dalam kereta, anak-anak yang bersekolah di Hogwarts terlihat saling berbincang-bincang seru di dalam kompartemen mereka masing-masing. Obrolan mereka tidak jauh dari yang namanya Natal yang akan datang dua hari lagi. Yeah, Natal. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengenal Natal, benar kan?

Tapi di salah satu kompartemen terlihat sedikit berbeda. Pasalnya, di dalam kompartemen yang diisi oleh dua pemuda dan satu gadis yang sering dijuluki Trio Gryffindor terlihat begitu sepi. Dua orang penghuni kompartemen tersebut terlihat menatap heran ke arah pemuda yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"_Err-mate_," panggil Ron kepada Harry yang terlihat sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kereta. "Kau serius akan menghabiskan liburan Natal kali ini di... _Malfoy Manor_?"

Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan di luar kereta kepada kedua sahabatnya. "Yeah, aku sudah memberitahu Sirius kalau aku akan kesana," kata Harry.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, _Mate_?" tanya Ron lagi. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pergi ke _The Burrow_ saja sampai Sirius dan Regulus kembali? Lagipula apa yang menyebabkan Sirius tiba-tiba menyuruhmu untuk menginap di sana? Bukannya selama ini tidak pernah seperti itu?"

Pemuda berkacamata bundar itu mengedikkan bahunya sembari kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela dimana kini kereta api berwarna merah yang ditumpanginya sedang melewati sebuah daerah yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna hijau. Salah satu daerah pedesaan yang Harry tahu berada di bagian utara Inggris.

Sama seperti Ron, ia juga merasa heran mengapa Sirius tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburan Natal mereka di _Malfoy Manor_ karena biasanya pasti mereka bertiga-Harry, Sirius dan Regulus-selalu menghabiskan Natal mereka di Grimmauld Place.

Selalu seperti itu setiap tahunnya sejak Harry tinggal bersama mereka di usianya yang baru satu tahun dimana kedua orang tua Harry meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Voldemort dan sejak itu Sirius yang merupakan Ayah Baptis-nya merawat Harry hingga sekarang.

Tapi mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba saja Sirius memutuskan untuk merayakan Natal di rumah Draco? Harry ingin sekali tahu apa alasan Ayah Baptis-nya itu. Berhubung Sirius sama sekali belum membalas surat yang ia kirimkan kepada Sirius sehari setelah ia menerima surat dari pria itu, Harry terpaksa harus menunggu sampai kedua Black bersaudara tersebut kembali dari Albania. Dan itu berarti saat malam Natal nanti.

Selama beberapa jam selanjutnya, dari ketiga murid Griffindor itu lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri mereka dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing-Ron yang sibuk memakan Cokelat Kodok-nya, Hermione yang sibuk membaca buku tebal dalam huruf Rune Kuno dan Harry yang masih sibuk melamun-sampai akhirnya kereta yang mereka tumpangi pelahan mulai menurunkan kecepatannya dan kemudian berhenti di stasiun _King's Cross_.

...

Harry menatap bosan ke arah kerumunan orang tua dan para murid yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya sambil menyeret koper yang berisi barang bawaan mereka. Selalu seperti ini. Ramai dan bising saat dimana kereta _Hogwarts Express_ hendak berangkat ataupun kembali dari Hogwarts.

"Kuharap liburan Natal-mu kali ini menyenangkan, Harry. Kirim surat kalau kau sempat dan sampai jumpa di _The Burrow_ setelah Natal," kata Hermione sambil mencium sekilas pipi kanan Harry. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Harry dan Ron setelah sebelumnya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ron. Terlihat ia melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan stasiun.

"Sampai jumpa tiga hari lagi, _Mate_," kata Ron sambil menepuk bahu Harry.

Harry mengangguk singkat kepada teman berambut merahnya. "Sampai jumpa," balas Harry. "Sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orang tuamu."

Harry memandang kepergian Ron dari tempatnya berdiri di salah satu tiang besar. Dilihatnya sahabatnya kini telah berkumpul dengan keluarganya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Setelah kepergian keluarga Weasley itu, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri peron ¾ dimana Harry akan menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya.

Sirius, dalam suratnya mengatakan kalau akan ada yang menjemputnya di stasiun tapi pria itu tidak mengatakan siapa orangnya. Dan jadilah Harry menunggu layaknya orang bodoh seperti ini.

Hedwig, burung hantu Salju peliharaan Harry ber-_uhu_ dengan lumayan keras dari sangkarnya menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hedwig untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan peliharaannya menjadi berisik.

"Harry..." panggil seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang terlihat berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah kepada Harry yang dibalas dengan senyum yang sedikit kaku kalau boleh dikatakan seperti itu kepada wanita tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Harry. Aku harus mencari Draco yang menghilang entah kemana sejak tadi," kata wanita itu yang kini memeluk Harry.

Harry sendiri yang tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh wanita dihadapannya tampak mematung selama beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya itu bergerak-gerak sedikit gelisah. Bukannya Harry tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Tidak, ia sangat tahu. Ia tahu kalau wanita ini adalah Narcissa Malfoy, sepupu Sirius yang sekaligus merupakan Ibu Draco Malfoy.

"Sampai kapan Mum mau memeluknya seperti itu? Ayo cepat pulang. Dad sudah menunggu di Manor," kata sebuah suara dari arah belakang Narcissa. Harry yang mengenal pemilik suara itu, mengintip sedikit dari balik bahu Narcissa dan mendapati Draco tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada tiang besar tidak jauh dari tempat Harry berdiri.

Mau tidak mau Harry merasakan perasaan asing yang merayap didadanya melihat pemuda Slytherin itu. Perasaan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya saat Draco menatapnya seperti sekarang. Tatapan dari kedua iris mata abu-abu itu seakan-akan mampu melihat isi di dalam hati Harry. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sehingga ia tidak bisa memandangi mata Draco lagi.

"Ah, maafkan Mum, Draco. Sudah lama Mum tidak bertemu dengan Harry." ujar Narcissa sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry. "_Well_-Harry. Ayo kita berangkat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarmu," kata Draco sambil membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih dihadapan Harry sehingga apa yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut kini terlihat dengan jelas. Mata _emerald_ Harry memandangi keadaan kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama liburannya di Manor ini.

Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _King Size_ diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar. Perabotan-perabotan yang terkesan mewah menjadi pelengkap di dalam kamar yang Harry duga ukurannya dua kali lebih luas dari kamarnya d Grimmauld Place. Bukannya kamar Harry di Grimmauld Place sempit dan kecil. Tidak, ia mendapat kamar yang luas disana. Tapi kamar di Malfoy Manor ini jauh lebih luas lagi.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut sambil menyeret koper berukuran sedang miliknya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman jika Harry tidur disana.

"_What?_" tanya Harry yang menyadari kalau Draco yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya sejak tadi. Jujur saja, ditatap seperti itu oleh Draco membuat Harry merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau tidak ada perlu denganku, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sekarang, Malfoy?" tanya Harry yang tak juga mendapat jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Kau mengusirku, Potter?" Draco berbalik bertanya. "Apa kau tidak ingat kalau ini adalah rumahku? Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri."

Harry mendecak. "Aku tahu ini rumahmu. Tapi bisakah kau memberi tamumu sedikit privasi untuk beristirahat? Asal kau tahu saja, bukan mauku untuk menghabiskan liburan Natalku di rumah ini."

Kalau saja Harry sedikit memperhatikan, ia akan melihat kilat kecewa di mata abu-abu Draco.

"Terserah kau saja, Potter," kata Draco yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung di atas tempat tidurnya.

...

"Bagaimana makanannya, Harry? Apa kau suka?" tanya Narcissa saat makan malam tengah berlangsung. Wanita yang fisiknya mirip sekali dengan Draco itu sejak tadi tidak henti-hentinya menambahkan makanan pada piring Harry sehingga pemuda itu sempat berpikir ia pasti akan mati kekenyangan kalau terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Ya, Mrs. Malfoy. Makanannya sangat enak," kata Harry yang sedikit kesulitan untuk menelan sepotong ayam berukuran lumayan besar sehingga ia segera meraih piala-nya dan meneguk isi didalamnya.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Narcissa saat mendengar perkataan Harry barusan. "Oh, Harry. Sudah kuberitahu agar jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Panggil saja aku Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius kalau kau mau. Benarkan, sayang?" kata Narcissa sambil melirik sekilas ke arah pria berambut pirang yang rambutnya dikuncir. Laki-laki yang Harry tahu adalah Lucius Malfoy itu terlihat mengangguk singkat dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Err-baiklah, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius," kata Harry dengan sedikit gugup. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa segugup ini bila berhadapan dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi jika berhadapan dengan dua Malfoy Senior ini entah mengapa ia tidak pernah berhenti untuk tidak bersikap gugup.

"Senang mendengarnya, Harry," ujar Narcissa lagi. Kali ini ini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Draco yang duduk disampingnya lalu tersenyum.

Makan malam Harry dengan ketiga Malfoy kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang. Tenang dalam artian tidak ada kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan Harry maupun Draco mengingat siapa yang bersama mereka saat ini. Hanya ada acara saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dari Harry karena tiba-tiba saja Draco mencibir kearahnya saat Harry tidak sengaja tersedak ketika Narcissa menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Harry?"

Pertanyaan itulah yang sukses membuat Harry tersedak saat menikmati pie apel yang menjadi makanan penutup kali ini. Harry yang ditanyai pertanyaan semacam itu sempat menatap Narcissa heran sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Berhentilah bertanya macam-macam padanya, Cissy," kata Lucius yang tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet putih. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai menikmati makan malamnya terlihat dari ia yang tiba-tiba berdiri. "Biarkan Harry berisirahat dulu baru kau boleh menanyainya. Kau terus bertanya seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok, Cissy."

Terlihat Narcissa menghela nafas sebentar. "Maaf untuk sikapku barusan, Harry," katanya sambil tersenyum. "_Well_-silahkan nikmati hidangan penutupnya. Lucius dan aku akan pergi mengurus sesuatu. _Good night, Son_. _Good night_, Harry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama yang Harry lewati di rumah keluarga Malfoy. Padahal tadi sore ia berpikir kalau ia akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak mengingat nyamannya kamar yang ia tempati. Sayang, ternyata dugaannya salah. Walau jam sudah berdentang dua belas kali, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari posisi yang tepat agar dirinya bisa terlelap dengan nyaman. Tapi seberapa kali pun ia mencoba, hasilnya sama saja. Bosan karena tidak bisa tidur, Harry memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa tahu udara malam bisa membuatnya sedikit mengantuk.

Dengan berbekal cahaya dari tongkatnya, Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor di Manor ini. Berulang kali ia berusaha mengingat jalan agar ia bisa menemukan jalan menuju taman yang ia lihat dari balkon kamarnya sore tadi. Dan setelah cukup lama berputar-putar tidak jelas, Harry akhirnya menemukan taman yang dimaksud.

Ia menggumamkan mantra penghangat ke sekeliling tubuhnya agar ia tidak merasa kedinginan mengingat kalau saat ini adalah musin dingin. Dengan langkah tanpa suara, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di taman itu; berniat untuk menyendiri di sebuah _gazebo_ yang juga sempat dilihatnya sore tadi.

Tapi langkah pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Seseorang yang tidak lain Draco terlihat tengah menyadarkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang sambil memejamkan matanya.

Harry bisa merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat mata hijau cemerlangnya melihat penampilan seorang Draco Malfoy yang terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Rambutnya yang berantakan karena tertiup angin malam membuatnya sangat... mempesona? Belum lagi wajah pucatnya yang terlihat berkilau akibat cahaya lampu yang menyinari taman itu.

Perlahan dengan langkah tanpa suara, Harry berjalan mendekati Draco. Ia ingin tahu mengapa seorang Pangeran Slytherin bukannya tidur di dalam kamarnya yang hangat dan nyaman malah tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Apakah ia sudah gila atau bagaimana, Harry sama sekali tidak tahu.

Tapi saat berhadapan dengan sosok Draco bukannya membangunkan pemuda itu, ia malah diam sambil mengamati wajah Draco yang tertidur. Lagi, perasaan sesak yang begitu dibencinya beberapa hari ini kembali menyerangnya saat mengingat kejadian dimana ia melihat Draco dan Astoria yang terlihat bersama. Ia sadar perasaan apa ini. Perasaan yang Hermione katakan sebagai perasaan cemburu.

Cemburu? Ya cemburu. Harry sudah tahu apa nama perasaan itu dan dia mengakuinya. Tapi ia belum mengerti apa yang menyebabkannya cemburu saat melihat Draco bersama Astoria ataupun saat Pansy bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. Apa benar ia menyukai Draco?

"...Apa kata-katamu yang mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku hanyalah main-main, Draco?" bisiknya pada kesunyian. Ia yang tidak berharap mendengar jawaban dari sososk dihadapannya segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Draco. Ia tidak sadar kalau kedua mata sosok yang sejak tadi diamatinya kini terbuka; memamerkan sepasang iris mata berwarna kelabu.

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Harry..." gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Harry!" seru seorang pria dewasa yang langsung memeluk Harry begitu ia melihat Harry yang baru datang dari acara jalan-jalannya di sekeliling Manor. Sendirian tentunya.

"Sirius!" seru Harry sambil membalas pelukan Ayah baptis-nya. Dari balik punggung Sirius, Harry melihat seorang pria lain yang begitu mirip dengan Sirius tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Melepaskan pelukannya dari Sirius, Harry berjalan menghampiri adik Sirius, Regulus Black.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Regulus sambil memeluk pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Uncle Reggie. Bagaimana perjalanan kalian ke Albania? Dan apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku sebelumnya?" tanya Harry berturut-turut.

Belum sempat salah satu Black bersaudara itu menjawab pertanyaan Harry, Narcissa muncul bersama Lucius. Kedua Malfoy senior itu berjalan mendekati tamu mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Narcissa sambil mencium pipi kedua pria dewasa itu secara bergantian. "Terima kasih kalian sudah mau menerima undangan Natal dari keluarga kami, Sirius, Regulus."

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau repot-repot mengundang kami, Cissy, Lucius," kata Regulus sambil melirik ke arah kedua tuan rumah tersebut.

Harry yang selama beberapa hari terakhir penasaran akan alasan Sirius mengajaknya menghabiskan liburan Natal di Malfoy Manor kini sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ternyata Mrs. Malfoy-lah yang mengundang mereka.

Merasa kalau berbicara sambil berdiri itu sangat tidak nyaman, kelima orang tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruang tamu Manor tersebut. Selama beberapa lama hanya terdengar obrolan-obrolan seru yang menghiasi suasana di malam Natal sampai akhirnya seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu," kata Draco. Ia berdiri di ujung tangga paling atas sambil memandang ke arah kedua orang tua dan tiga orang yang merupakan tamu di rumah ini.

"Darimana saja kau, _Son_? Aku hampir saja menyuruh Dobby untuk mencarimu," kata Narcissa begitu Draco sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hanya sedang bersantai di perpustakaan," jawab Draco seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Harry. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sirius, Regulus,"

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu lagi, Draco. Kau semakin mirip Lucius."

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis kepada sepupu Ibunya tersebut. Lewat sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah Harry yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam. Padahal sebelum Draco datang dan duduk disampingnya di kursi panjang, Harry masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi sekarang ia tiba-tiba saja diam seribu bahasa dan berusaha menghindar bertatapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya. Tanpa Harry sadari, Draco bertukar pandang penuh arti kepada Sirius.

...

"Bagaimana perkembangannya, Draco?" bisik Sirius kepada Draco yang duduk disampingnya. Pemuda yang ditanyai itu meletakkan pisau dan garpu yang sejak tadi melekat di kedua tangannya, mengambil serbet makan dan mengelap bibirnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sirius.

"Berjalan lambat, tapi aku rasa baik-baik saja," kata Draco sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Harry yang terlihat sedang mengobrol seru dengan Regulus dan kedua orang tuanya di ujung meja. Sesekali ia mendapati senyum bahagia terukir di wajah pemuda itu saat mendengar Ibunya bercerita entah-apa karena Draco sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Sirius lagi. Pria berparas tampan tersebut mendorong pelan piringnya yang sudah kotor lalu minum dari pialanya. Sama seperti Draco, ia juga terlihat sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Sudah. Tapi dia menganggapku main-main dan dia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui perasaannya padaku. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia menyukaiku," jawab Draco.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali, Dragon," desis Sirius sambil menyeringai ke arah Draco. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau salah satu anggota keluarga Malfoy yang merupakan keluarga dengan harga diri yang tinggi dan terhormat ternyata menyukai sesama jenis.

"_Well_-itu memang ciri khasku, bukan?"

Sirius mendengus mendengar perkataan Draco. "Terserah padamu saja," ujar pria berambut hitam tersebut. "Asalkan kau tidak menyakiti Harry dan selalu membuatnya bahagia, aku dan Regulus sama sekali tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana pendapat kedua orang tuamu tentang ini?"

Draco belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Sirius tadi. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah gelas piala yang sejak tadi diamatinya ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Ia memang belum mengatakan hal ini kepada mereka. Tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus bicara dengan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry memandang hampa ke arah taman dihadapannya. Seperti kemarin malam, ia juga tidak bisa tidur. Merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, mata _emerald_-nya mulai menyusuri keadaan taman malam ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia suka sekali berada disini.

Apakah karena suasananya yang begitu tenang, sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman? Mungkin saja.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu tiang di _gazebo_ tersebut, Harry mengamati halaman di taman tersebut yang kini tertutupi oleh salju berwarna putih. Ia merenung mengingat kalau malam ini adalah malam Natal. Malam yang begitu ia tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya dimana ia dan Sirius dan juga Regulus-dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuanya-akan menghias pohon Natal bersama.

Walau sebenarnya menghias pohon Natal bisa dikerjakan oleh Kreacher-peri rumah keluarga Black-tapi Harry lebih suka menghiasnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kekonyolan yang sering diciptakan Sirius saat mereka menghias pohon Natal bersama.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa menghias pohon Natal karena sekarang ia menginap di Manor ini dimana semua pekerjaan menghias seperti itu dikerjakan oleh peri rumah.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam seperti ini berada di luar, Potter? Kau mau membuat dirimu sakit?"

Sedikit tersentak, Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah asal suara dimana saat ini terlihat Draco sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Harry menyendiri. Penampilan pemuda berambut platina tersebut terlihat sedikit berbeda dari penampilannya yang biasanya terlihat formal karena sekarang ia hanya mengenakan piyama sutra mahal berwarna hijau toska dengan mofif garis-garis vertikal.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Draco barusan, Harry malah berbalik bertanya. "Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak bisa tidur."

Harry menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Draco. Ia semakin menautkan kedua alisnya saat tiba-tiba saja Draco dengan cueknya duduk disamping Harry sambil mengayunkan tongkat _Howthorn_ miliknya dan dengan rapalan mantra memunculkan bola-bola yang bersinar kekuningan dari udara yang kosong sehingga menyinari sekitar mereka.

Lagi-lagi Harry dibuat heran dengan apa yang pemuda disampingnya itu lakukan. Untuk apa ia menyihir bola-bola tersebut? Enggan bertanya, Harry memilih untuk diam sambil mengamati bola-bola sihir yang sekarang melayang-layang disekitar mereka. Membiaskan cahayanya di kedua bola mata hijau cemerlang Harry.

Selama beberapa lama, kedua pemuda berbeda asrama tersebut hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Harry sendiri yang memang sedang kesal mengingat kelakuan Draco dan Astoria tempo hari hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda disampingnya. Harry ingin menanyakan pada Draco mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada Astoria padahal sebelumnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Harry. Tapi sekali lagi, harga dirinya tidak mengijinkan Harry untuk bertanya.

"...Kau menikmati liburanmu disini, Harry?" kata Draco memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua yang langsung membuat Harry menoleh kearahnya.

Harry yang sama sekali tidak terbiasa saat Draco memanggilnya dengan nama depannya sempat diam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Draco barusan.

"Syukurlah," kata Draco sambil tersenyum tipis dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu bola-bola sihir yang ia ciptakan dan bermain-main dengan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk membuat bola tersebut meredup dan kembali bersinar terang. Ia tidak tahu kalau senyuman sekilas yang ia berikan kepada Harry berhasil membuat pemuda tersebut terpaku dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"A-Aku mau kembali kedalam," kata Harry tiba-tiba. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini sekadar untuk mengurangi detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Draco terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti tadi. Belum pernah Harry melihat ekspresi wajah Draco yang seperti itu. Wajah yang biasanya sering terlihat meremehkan kini bisa terlihat begitu lembut dan sukses membuat wajah Harry memanas mengingatnya.

'_Sial!'_ batin Harry yang saat ini jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan. Ia berdiri dengan sedikit terburu-buru; berniat untuk segera pergi. Tapi sebelum ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya, Draco sudah terlebih dahulu menahan kepergian Harry dengan menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda itu dan menariknya sehingga kini Harry terduduk di atas paha Draco.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" maki Harry saat menyadari posisi mereka. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kini Draco memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Diamlah, Harry. Aku suka kalau kita seperti ini."

Draco yang tidak memperdulikan Harry yang meronta-ronta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Harry yang dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna cokelat lumpur yang dipakainya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa inginnya aku melakukan ini padamu. Memelukmu erat seperti ini dan tidak membiarkanmu untuk pergi. Apakah kau tahu berapa lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan ini padamu, Harry? Lama sekali," kata Draco dengan panjang lebar. Ia tersenyum dibelakang punggung Harry saat merasakan tubuh pemuda dalam dekapannya kini tidak lagi meronta. Harry hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Harry," bisik Draco dengan sangat pelan.

Kembali Harry dibuat terpaku oleh pernyataan Draco. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tersentak tapi setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukan Draco di pinggangnya kemudian berdiri. Mata hijau cemerlangnya berkila-kilat marah ke arah Draco yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang Harry lakukan.

"Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu padaku, Draco," desis Harry. Ia marah karena Draco mengingatkannya tentang kemarahan dan kekesalannya kepada pemuda tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tidak percaya padamu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku tapi mengapa kau malah bermesraan dengan Greengrass itu? Kalau semua yang kau lakukan ini hanyalah permainanmu untuk membuatku cemburu, selamat. Kau baru saja berhasil melakukannya, Malfoy!"

Draco sempat terpaku sejenak saat mendengar kata-kata yang Harry ucapkan. Dan tanpa Harry duga sebelumnya, seulas seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Draco yang segera membuat Harry menutup mulutnya karena sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Kau mengakui kalau kau cemburu, Potter?" kata Draco sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"A-Aku cemburu? Ja-Jangan ha-harap! Lupakan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan!" kata Harry dengan sangat gugup. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya sehingga membuatnya kelepasan bicara. Ingin sekali rasanya ia melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Sayang, ia tidak tahu mengapa kakinya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan apalagi saat menyadari kalau kini Draco berjalan mendekatinya kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Harry.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat telapak tangan Draco bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Darahnya berdesir halus saat Draco membelai salah satu pipinya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan yang satunya bergerak perlahan menuju pinggang Harry dan segera membawanya mendekat ke pemuda itu. Ia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Draco dan harus ia akui, ia menyukai aroma tersebut.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan kalau kau cemburu, Harry. Tidak sia-sia aku menyogok Astoria dengan persediaan cokelat selama sebulan agar ia mau membantuku. Tidak sia-sia juga aku membujuk Mum untuk mengundang Sirius dan Regulus untuk menginap disini kalau hasilnya sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan," kata Draco.

Pemuda dengan luka sambaran petir di dahi kanannya menatap Draco dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jadi semua itu adalah permainan Draco? Permainan untuk membuatnya mengakui kalau ternyata ia cemburu kepada Astoria dan otomatis membuatnya mengakui kalau ia menyukai Draco? Harry mengumpat keras saat menyadari kalau ia dipermainkan oleh pemuda Slytherin tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal, Malfoy. Sejak kapan kau merencanakan semua ini?"

Draco tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu," kata Draco sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Harry. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas dari pemuda tersebut. "Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan ini. Aku sering merasa kesal sendiri saat kau dekat-dekat dengan Chang itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat kalau aku ini bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Ya, aku hanyalah seseorang yang selalu mengamatimu dari jauh tanpa pernah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Harry. Menyukaimu sejak tahun ketiga kita di Hogwarts dan aku sadar kalau aku tidak sekadar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kukatakan."

Tanpa sadar, Harry mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua sisi piyama Draco. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, mengapa kau selalu bertingkah menyebalkan? Kau pikir aku tidak merasa kau itu orang yang paling menyebalkan?"

Harry merasakan Drco mendengus kencang sehingga membuatnya merinding karena hembusan nafas pemuda itu. "Kebiasaan lama sulit dirubah, Harry," katanya. "Aku ingin berhenti mengerjaimu saat aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi... kalau aku melakukannya, kau pasti akan semakin jauh dariku. Kau pasti tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi."

Harry sedikit kecewa saat Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Kini, Draco menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Harry sehingga kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Harry tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya kalau Draco ternyata mempunyai sepasang mata yang sangat indah sehingga membuatnya tidak pernah berhenti memandang kedua iris mata berwarna kelabu tersebut.

"Jadi, Harry," kata Draco. "Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Entahlah, Draco," kata pemuda itu yang jelas membuat Draco mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku menyukaimu, aku akan menjawab 'ya'. Tapi jika kau bertanya apakah kita akan melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku akan mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu'."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan adalah pandangan orang-orang terhadap kita?" tanya Draco yang mendapat anggukan dari Harry sebagai jawaban. Lewat mata abu-abunya ia melihat Harry yang menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa itu bukan masalah."

Senyuman di wajah Draco semakin lebar saat melihat Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Draco dengan heran. Ia sama sekali berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry tersebut. "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan reaksi Sirius dan Regulus, kau tidak perlu cemas. Mereka akan sangat senang mendengarnya karena aku sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kau pikir kenapa Sirius mau menerima undangan Mum?"

Harry mengernyit mendengar apa yang Draco katakan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Sirius membantumu kan, Draco?" desis Harry.

"Boleh dikatakan seperti itu. Saran-sarannya sangat berguna sekali. 'Buat Harry cemburu', begitu katanya."

Harry mengumpat. Pantas saja Sirius mau saja menerima undangan Narcissa begitu saja. Padahal Harry tahu Sirius lebih suka menghabiskan Natal di Grimmauld Place daripada di tempat lain. Ia menjadi ragu apa benar kedua Black bersaudara itu memang benar-benar pergi ke Albania.

"Jangan marah kepada mereka, Harry," kata Draco sambil meraih dagu Harry agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu. "Mereka hanya berusaha membantuku. Dan mengenai kedua orang tuaku, kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku sudah berbicara dengan mereka. Walau Dad sempat terkejut, ia hanya mengatakan kalau semua itu terserah padaku. Mum pun tampaknya sangat senang sekali."

Draco tersenyum tipis saat mengingat setelah makan malam tadi ia berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya di perpustakaan dan menceritakan semuanya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati bukan amukan yang ia kedua orang tuanya tapi senyum geli dari Ibunya dan kata-kata _'Harry pemuda yang baik, Son. Aku rasa ia tidak ada salahnya. Semua terserah padamu'_, dari Ayahnya.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Harry," kata Draco. "Kau cukup menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Semua orang sudah menyetujui hubungan ini."

Harry terlihat berusaha mengumpulkan jiwanya yang tadi seolah-olah melayang pergi dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangkan kalau Draco sudah bertindak sejauh ini tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kedua Malfoy Senior yang dikenalnya ternyata tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan yang menurut orang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Kau... kau membuatku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menjawab 'ya' kan, Draco?"

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry kemudian tersenyum kepada pemuda itu. "_Yes_, Harry," katanya sambil mengeliminasi jarak diantara berdua dan menawan bibir Harry dalam ciuman yang panas, dalam dan sangat menuntut. Berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama kali Draco menciumnya.

Harry bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersentak begitu merasakan bibir lembut Draco membelainya lalu menawannya sehingga mau tidak mau ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya; berusaha keras mengimbangi permainan Drco didalam rongga mulutnya. Kalau saja lengan Draco tidak menahannya erat, ia pasti akan terjatuh ke tanah karena merasakan kakinya sudah sangat lemas.

Saat ini, Harry merasakan dirinya seperti seekor lalat yang terperangkat di sebuah sarang laba-laba _black widow_ dimana laba-laba itu adalah Draco. Tidak bisa lepas dari perangkat yang bernama cinta sekeras apapun kau berusaha. Sekeras apapun usahamu untuk bisa lepas, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mendapati dirimu semakin masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Hanya bedanya, disisi Harry menyukai dirinya diperangkap seperti ini. Dan kalau boleh memilih, ia akan dengan suka rela masuk kedalam perangkap tersebut kalau tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan. Ya, seperti itulah Harry sekarang. Terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Draco Malfoy tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

Selama beberapa menit, kedua pemuda itu menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sampai pada akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah, Draco menarik tubuh Harry ke dalam dekapannya.

"_Merry Christmas, _Harry," kata Draco saat mendengar suara dentang jam yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah Manor. Dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh pemuda dalam dekapannya.

"_Merry Christmas and I love You too_, Draco."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seseorang tolong beritahu aku kalau yang dikatakan Harry barusan itu bohong!" teriak Ron histeris di dalam kamarnya di _The Burrow_. Hari ini adalah satu hari setelah Natal dimana Harry sudah berjanji untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya di _The Burrow_.

"Ron, kau berlebihan sekali," kata Hermione yang terlihat sangat tenang setelah mendengar apa yang Hary ceritakan. Ia terlihat kembali sibuk dengan buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

"_Bloody Hell!_" teriak Ron lagi yang membuat Harry dan Hermione segera menutup telinganya. "Kau mengatakan kalau aku ini berlebihan, `Mione? Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang Harry katakan tadi? Merlin, ini gila!"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera menatap Ron dengan tatapan berhenti-bersikap-berlebihan-seperti-itu.

"Kalau kau mengatakan yang dimaksud Harry bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan Malfoy, aku sudah mendengarnya. Memang apa salahnya sih?"

"Apa salahnya? Harry!" teriaknya kepada Harry yang sedang menikmati kue Natal di atas tempat tidur Ron. "Malfoy itu laki-laki brengsek. Bagaimana mungkin kau mau pacaran dengannya."

"Draco laki-laki yang baik, Ron," kata Harry dengan wajah polos. Tidak memperdulikan sahabat laki-lakinya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan paling membunuh yang ia punya.

Mengacak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi, Ron mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet berwarna biru tua di kamarnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau Harry berkencan dengan Malfoy itu, `Mione?" tanya Ron yang dijawab gelengan pelan dari gadis tersebut.

"Sirius dan kedua orang tua Malfoy saja tidak masalah, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku keberatan. Lagipula aku sudah sejak dulu sadar kalau Mal-maksudku-Draco menyukai Harry. Kalian saja yang tidak peka. Yah, walau aku akui sikapnya selama ini sangat menyebalkan sekali. Tapi aku mengerti mengapa ia melakukannya."

Harry melemparkan pandangan penuh arti kepada Hermione. Ia tidak menduga kalau gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan statusnya dan Draco yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih walau tentu saja ia harus mendengar ketidaksetujuan dari Ron. Ia tahu kalau pemuda berambut merah tersebut sangat tidak menyukai Draco karena apa yang pernah Draco lakukan kepada mereka. Tapi Harry yakin, suatu saat nanti Ron akan menerima hubungan mereka berdua seperti halnya kedua keluarga mereka. Ya, ia akan menunggu saat itu tiba.

**...**

**ENDE**

**...**

**A/N: **Akhirnya tamat! #nabur2 conffetti#. Maaf update-nya terlambat. Maunya update pas Natal, tapi tidak jadi karena sesuatu hal–curcol-. Sekali lagi maafkan saia...

Makasih untuk **himawari Ichinomiya**, **Mayu Rockbell**, **AngelBlueEyes D'Lucifer**, **Sun-T**, **Icci chan**, **SlythGirlz Phantomhive**, **lalalu**, **Cara Camellia**, **pucca-darkblue**, **crossalf**, **aicchan**, **UzuKaze YuI-chan**, **tyas kaitani amelia** dan **Kuchiki Hirata**-atas reviewnya di chapter kedua fic ini^^

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan #someone: formal amat?#^^

.

.

Review?


End file.
